


A Pleasant Surpise

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: Wanna Be Your Star [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Sanha/Bin bc it needed to happen, cute boys being cute, sooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanha thinks Moonbin and Dongmin are dating, but Moonbin thinks Sanha and Minhyuk are dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Maknae is Best Maknae

**Author's Note:**

> Yay more astro!

"Bin-hyung!" Sanha laughs loudly, throwing his arms around Moonbin as he walks through the door.

"Hey, Sanha." Moonbin chuckles, patting the younger's back. "Is Dongmin-hyung here?"

"Yeah, he's in his room." Sanha says, mood immediately going sour as he pulls away from the hug. Moonbin smiles, oblivious, and ruffles Sanha's hair before turning and walking down the hall to Dongmin's room. Sanha sighs and sits back down on the couch, picking his controller back up and continuing his game.

"Yah! Sanha! Share the TV!" Minhyuk whines, shaking Sanha's shoulder.

"No." Sanha narrows his eyes at Minhyuk and the elder frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"Bin-hyung is here." Sanha sighs, turning back to his game and carefully making his way through the level.

"He always makes you so sad when he's over. Why do we let him come over again?" Minhyuk pouts, wrapping himself around Sanha. "Happy maknae is best maknae."

"Maknae isn't happy right now." Sanha sighs, shutting down his game. "I'm going to go sulk in my room. Come get me if you need me." He kisses Minhyuk's cheek before leaving toward his room.

An hour later he emerges to grab a snack and freezes at the sight of Moonbin and Dongmin playing Mortal Kombat on their Xbox. They're practically on top of each other, shoving each other to try and mess the other person up. Sanha sighs and moves toward the fridge, crouching down to look through the drawers.

"Dongmin-hyung, did you move the- oh wait, here they are." Sanha grabs an apple and a water before shutting the fridge and heading back down the hall.

"Sanha! Come in here with us." Moonbin says and Sanha sighs before turning and sitting on the end of the couch, eating his apple as he boredly watches the game.

"Sanha. Do you want to help me with dinner?" Minhyuk asks.

"He's watching us play." Moonbin says.

"I'd love to help, hyung." Sanha says, getting up and washing his hands before getting started on the vegetables. He hears the game pause but doesn't turn around to check. If he had, he would've seen Moonbin watching him.

After dinner the four play a game of Mario party - teams, as always. Minhyuk and Sanha versus Moonbin and Dongmin, as always - before Moonbin gets up and stretches.

"I'm gonna head home. I'll see you all tomorrow." He waves as he leaves, Sanha sighing once the door is shut.

"You should tell him." Minhyuk tells him later, holding him close and rubbing his back gently.

"Tell my roommate's boyfriend that I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him? Yeah, that'll blow over well." Sanha sniffles and rolls his eyes. "I'll just deal with it like I have been for months now."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, honey."

"What good is telling him going to do?"

"It may help you get over him." Minhyuk offers.

"I don't know if I want to get over him." Sanha sighs.

\----

"You know." Dongmin starts the next morning as he's pouring coffee for himself and Sanha's sipping his own. "He thinks you and Minhyuk are dating." That nearly makes Sanha choke on his coffee, spitting it out and coughing into the sink. Dongmin offers no support, simply stirring sugar into his coffee. "If you love him, tell him. You may be surprised." With that, Dongmin is gone, like he'd never even been there. Sanha coughs once more before wiping his mouth and glaring at his coffee. He sighs and resolves to drink it anyway, even if it did try to kill him.

That afternoon, Moonbin comes over again and they all go swimming in the apartment pool.

"Is that Jinwoo-hyung and Myungjun-hyung?" Minhyuk asks, pointing to the two people alone in the pool.

"Hyungs!" Sanha shouts, getting their attention.

"Hi, Sanha." Jinwoo chuckles, laughing even more when Sanha drops his towel and phone on a table before running into the pool to hug them.

"Happy maknae is best maknae." Minhyuk says, glancing at the table where Moonbin and Dongmin are making sure their phones are out of the sun. Sanha catches Minhyuk's eye and sighs, shaking his head.

"Watch out!" Dongmin yells as he and Moonbin jump in holding hands. Sanha sighs and sticks to Minhyuk's side, debating on telling him what Dongmin said that morning.

"Talk. To. Him." Minhyuk says, shoving Sanha.

"Hey, Sanha." Moonbin says, approching them. "I need to talk to you."

"O-okay." Sanha swallows, following Moonbin around the building. They start to walk, their sandals making squeaking noises because of their wet feet. "What did you want to talk about, hyung?" Sanha asks quietly. Moonbin clears his throat and bites his lip, stopping.

"I-" He takes a deep breath. "I like you, Sanha. I like you a lot. And I was worried that you were dating Minhyuk but then Dongmin told me that you aren't and that you thought we were dating, which is insane, I'd never date Dongmin, gross, but you're really cute and I really like you and-" Sanha laughs and pulls Moonbin in for a kiss, hand on the back of his head. Moonbin squeaks and moves his hands to Sanha's hips, deepening the kiss.

"Bin-ah, there are children." Dongmin's voice breaks through their haze and Moonbin pulls back to simply stare at Sanha.

"I like you too, hyung." Sanha giggles, reaching down to take Moonbin's hand.

 


	2. Are You Jelly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so much

Moonbin has only been over for half an hour and already the movie is forgotten, each other's lips holding much more interest for the two on the couch.

"You guys are too much. Why did I ever help you two get together?" Dongmin complains from the floor, eyes on the screen.

"Thank you hyung." Sanha giggles, pressing his face into Moonbin's neck.

"Thank you hyung." Moonbin copies, making Sanha giggle louder.

"Yah, you little-" Dongmin starts and then he sighs, standing up. "I'm going to my room." He sets his popcorn on the coffee table and leaves, shutting his door behind him. Sanha looks at Moonbin before shifting forward and grabbing the popcorn bowl.

"I think hyung is jealous." He says softly, turning back to the movie.

"Of us?"

"You're his best friend, no?" Sanha turns to Moonbin. "We've been spending an awful large amount of time together." He reasons with a shrug, still eating popcorn. "I missed this so much." He sighs, looking down at the bowl of fluffy, buttery goodness. Moonbin smiles and takes some for himself, eating it.

"You think Dongmin-hyung is upset I've been spending more time with you and less with him?"

"I don't know. Probably." Sanha shrugs. "You'll have to ask him. But even when you two spend time together, I'm usually there. At your side." Sanha shoves another handful of popcorn in his mouth. "You two should hang out tomorrow." He says once his mouth is empty. "Hyung is free and I know you are because you asked to spend the night here. Go out somewhere." He shrugs again.

"You're such a good boyfriend. Have I ever told you that?" Moonbin asks, leaning down to press a kiss to Sanha's lips.

"Mm. You haven't. But you should tell me again." Sanha abandons the bowl of popcorn to kiss Moonbin again, cupping the sides of his face. Moonbin laughs and lays Sanha back on the couch, hovering above him. "Plus, it'll give Minhyuk and I some time to hang out. We haven't in a while."

"It's good for everyone then." Moonbin chuckles, leaning down for another kiss. "Let's finish this movie."

~

Moonbin and Dongmin decide to go to the mall, leaving at noon the next day.

_Hyung is getting so many looks._

Moonbin sends Sanha a snapchat of him and Dongmin, the elder's cheeks as red as the cup of soda he's holding. Sanha laughs and glances up at Minhyuk, tilting his phone back and snapping a picture.

_Hyung and I are watching a movie._

With that he sets his phone on his stomach and turns back to the movie.

"I'm a really good boyfriend, aren't I?" He asks after a little while. Minhyuk chuckles and runs a hand through Sanha's hair.

"Do you miss Bin-hyung?" He asks.

"Well, ever since we started dating we've been together almost non-stop." Sanha reasons. "I guess it's just weird to be apart." He sighs, getting more comfortable on Minhyuk's leg.

"You'll survive one day without your boyfriend." Minhyuk sighs. "I can't believe I wanted you to confess." He jokes. Sanha giggles and smiles up at Minhyuk.

"Thank you."

An hour or so later, Sanha pulls his phone back out and takes a picture of the movie, sending it to Moonbin with the caption _missing you._ In a minute, Moonbin sends back a reply.

_Are you jelly of me and hyung? :0_

With a picture of the two of them. Sanha huffs and shakes his head, laying on his back and taking a selca using one of the filters.

_I bet you're jelly of me._

He sighs and looks up at where Minhyuk is passed out, snoring lightly. Sanha rolls his eyes and gets up, going into the kitchen as he gets a new snap. This one is just of Dongmin looking fondly at his phone.

 _He's looking at his and Minhyuk's_  
_messages._

Sanha giggles and pours himself a glass of milk before even looking at his phone.

_On our way home, babycakes._

He's in a car and the next picture Sanha gets is of Dongmin driving. Sanha takes a picture of Minhyuk asleep on the couch and sends it to Moonbin.

_Let Dongmin-hyung wake him up._

He doesn't get a reply, but only a few moments later, the apartment door is opening and Moonbin is walking into his arms.

"Mm, I missed you too." He mumbles into Sanha's neck, pulling back enough to plant a kiss on his lips. Sanha giggles and wraps his arms around Moonbin's neck, pulling him closer.

"They're insufferable." Dongmin says loudly from the couch. Sanha and Moonbin both laugh as they pull back.

"Then why do you still live here?"

"Because I pay the rent, Mr. Looks-Too-Young."

"They won't hire me! They think I'm lying!"

"You're just too cute, babycakes." Moonbin chuckles, kissing Sanha's cheek.

"You're insufferable." Sanha sighs. "Why do I like you again?"

"Because I'm amazingly good looking." Moonbin jokes. "And because I let you cuddle me at any given time. Even if I'm doing something important."

"True." Sanha giggles, pulling Moonbin close. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." Moonbin smiles, leaning in for another kiss. They both turn to find Dongmin and Minhyuk curled up together on the couch, Minhyuk now sleeping against Dongmin instead of the back of the couch.

"I was worried he was going to hurt his neck, sleeping like that." Sanha smiles. "Stubborn hyungs."

"At least they know the other isn't dating." Moonbin laughs.

"True." Sanha nods, leaning in for another kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this: http://65.media.tumblr.com/660a0cb1971d524db41f560866fb53dc/tumblr_inline_o0ary0zhC61tutc1c_1280.jpg


End file.
